mlpsneezefandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom is an Earth filly and the younger sister of Applejack and Big Macintosh, granddaughter of Granny Smith and cousin of Babs Seed. Appearance Apple Bloom is a yellow pony of average height and weight for her age (which is somewhere between seven and eleven people years old). She has long-lashed red eyes and a red mane and tail, which she wears down with a very large deep pink bow on the top of her head. Ever since the episode "Crusaders of the Lost Mark", her cutie mark has been a purple-striped emblem with a symbol in the middle of an apple with a heart in it. Personality Apple Bloom is very determined and sometimes stubborn. She is also the leader of the CMC. She is good at doing chores like gardening and repair work and often helps the other Apples around the farm, however, she is too young to buck trees. She also doesn't tire easily. Despite her stubbornness and impatience, she is shown to be a good friend and sister in many episodes. Relationships * Applejack-older sister. While the two sometimes argue (like on whether Apple Bloom is too young to do things), they have a special bond and do not argue excessively. They also help each other out on the farm. Apple Bloom is impressed at Applejack's being one of Equestria's greatest heroes. * Big Macintosh-older brother. When she was younger, Big Mac would play with her which would impress her. Sometimes, the two are apart from one another, particularly around the Sisterhooves Social, but they are still very close. Big Mac is also not as protective over Apple Bloom as Applejack is. * Granny Smith-grandmother. Apple Bloom considers Granny the real owner of Sweet Apple Acres. * Winona-dog. * Sweetie Belle- one of her best friends and is also a cutie mark crusader. Apple Bloom is always willing to help Sweetie Belle. * Scootaloo- another one of her best friends and the third Cutie Mark Crusader. * Princess Luna- a good friend. Luna once gave Apple Bloom good advice in the episode Bloom and Gloom. * Rarity- her best friend's older sister. Apple Bloom has helped Rarity in two episodes: Sisterhooves Social and Bridle Gossip. * Fluttershy- friend. Fluttershy once foalsat her along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Despite her and the others disobeying Fluttershy by wandering into the Everfree Forest while being told not to, Fluttershy showed great devotion to Apple Bloom and the other two fillies, and they learned to obey her after she used the Stare on them. * Cheerilee-teacher. She and the other two crusaders have shown devotion to her in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day when they tried to find her a date. * Pinkie Pie-friend. It's shown during the Smile song that Pinkie Pie sometimes cheers Apple Bloom up when the latter is sad. They may be distantly related, but that's left unclear. * Zecora-Apple Bloom was one of the few ponies not to have initially been scared of Zecora, in fact, she was quite curious about her. Since meeting Zecora, the two have become good friends, as evidenced in the episode Cutie Pox. While Apple Bloom did steal the Heart's Desire, Zecora didn't take offence, and when Apple Bloom apologised, Zecora stated that "with each mistake, you learn something new, growing into a better you". * Babs Seed-cousin. When Apple Bloom first met Babs, she wanted her to become a Cutie Mark Crusader, but when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started bullying them, Babs joined forces with the bullies to avoid being bullied herself. This led to the Crusaders avoiding Babs and Babs, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon bullying them, and eventually the Crusaders bullying the bullies, but then they apologised and Babs stood up to the bullies. Since then, Apple Bloom and Babs have been good friends. Gallery Category:Female